The present invention pertains to work stations and hanging systems for stringed instruments, and in particular, guitars and similar instruments.
Before a musical performance, it is often necessary to adjust musical instruments, including guitars and other stringed instruments. There is often no convenient surface or bench on which to make adjustments or repairs to stringed instruments, especially when at a performance venue. Also, at a performance venue, once the guitar or stringed instrument is removed from its case, there are few locations at which to safely place the instrument and avoid inadvertent damage to the guitar from being bumped or otherwise disturbed. The present disclosure seeks to address the foregoing matters by providing a work station and hanging system for stringed instruments.